Phantom's New Life (Revisited)
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny arrives at Ember' realm weak and exhausted from a fight. Ember looks at Danny and decides that it could be a perfect time to get revenge on him. Ember stops her attack and brings Danny inside her realm. What happens when she does that and what about the feelings that Ember is having? What about when Danny overhears of what Vlad did? Who else arrives to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was beaten and broken up floating in the Ghost Zone with a major wound covering my entire chest. I knew that I should not have fought against Plasmius, but I had to stop him from taking over Amity Park. I continued to float in the Ghost Zone for a while that I did not even know where I was going at all. I just let my unconscious body take me wherever it needs to go. I continued to float in the Ghost Zone until my head hit a door.

"Please let the ghost who is behind this door be a friend of mine," I said weakly. I saw the door swing open and I saw the last person that I expected, Ember.

'No doubt since she has seen me in this state, she is going to try and finish me without hesitation,' I thought to myself. I waited for the life-ending blow from Ember, but I did not get one from her. Instead, I felt myself being lifted up and moments later, I was placed on Ember's couch.

_Ember's POV:_

Here I was in my realm minding my own business playing my guitar when I heard a small knock on my realm door.

"Who could that be?" I said to myself as I got up to see who was at my realm door. I opened the door and who I saw shocked me. I saw Danny Phantom right there in front of my realm door, beaten and unconscious.

'Oh, this is going to be good,' I thought to myself. I readied my guitar to swing at him to finally end him once and for all, when I stopped myself. I looked at him again and I saw how badly torn up he was.

'Ugh, I can't believe that I am about to do this,' I thought to myself. I grabbed Danny and I lifted him up and I brought him into my realm. I was able to put him on my couch and I saw all of the wounds that he had on him. I looked at the wounds and I saw all of the cuts, bruises, and gashes on him. I almost vomited when I saw this. I looked and I saw trails of ecto-plasm covering his body as well. I took off his shirt and when I did that, I saw even more cuts, scratches, bruises, and open wounds on his chest. I could not believe it. I looked at all of them carefully. The amount of damage that Danny took would have been enough for any ghost to be wiped out of existence. I went upstairs to grab some supplies.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was in Ember's realm on her couch and I felt her rip my shirt off. No doubt to see the other wounds that I had on my chest. In a way, when she did that, I kind of blushed. I was still knocked out cold due to the wounds that I had. I heard her walk off and I heard footsteps going upstairs.

'What is she doing?' I thought to myself. I tried to make sure that I did not fall asleep at all, but I was unable to. I fell asleep on her couch to be able to sleep away some of the pain.

_Ember's POV:_

I was in my bathroom looking for some medical supplies to try to bandage up the dipstick that was lying helplessly on my couch. I continued to look when I saw a first-aid box underneath my bathroom sink. I grabbed the first aid box and I went back downstairs. When I got downstairs, I saw Danny sleeping on the couch. I went to him and I saw that he was sleeping peacefully on the couch, but I knew that he would wake up from his sleep once I started to tend to his wounds. I looked at his chest and I saw all of the wounds that he had, but I also noticed the muscle that he has as well. I had to admit, Danny looked kind of hot with muscle. I blushed a little bit looking at his body, but I was able to set aside my blush while I attended to his wounds. I first tended to all of the cuts that he had. I grabbed the peroxide and I saw Danny wince a little bit as I was applying it to his cuts. I continued to apply the peroxide and once they were clean, I started to bandage them up. I looked at the bruises that he had and I started to wrap them up so that way they could heal properly. I looked around his chest area and I felt that Danny had a couple of broken ribs. I took the gauze from the first aid box and I wrapped Danny's chest. Once I was sure that Danny's chest was taken care of, I took a look at his legs to see if they were badly hurt as well. I looked and examined them, but noticed that there was nothing wrong with them at all.

'There we go,' I thought to myself as I put everything back in the first aid box. I went back upstairs and I put the first aid box back underneath the sink from where I got it from. I went back downstairs and I saw Danny sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to disturb Danny, I left the room. I still could not believe that I just helped one of my enemies from being a pile of ecto-plasm. To me, it felt weird. Time went by and I was starting to get hungry. I went to the kitchen and I started to make something to eat. As I was preparing dinner, I heard a small groan. I looked over at Danny and I saw that he was trying to sit up. I went to Danny to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I am okay, but I have a question. Why did you help me?"

_Danny's POV:_

I woke up from my small nap for I smelled something being made. It smelled good. I tried to get up, but as I was getting up, my body was hurting me. I was groaning in pain. Finally, I was sitting up, but what I heard surprised me.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone say to me. I looked and I noticed that it was Ember that spoke up. I looked and I saw that I was completely bandaged up.

'Wow, did Ember do this for me?' I thought to myself. I looked back at her and I replied back to what she asked me.

"I am okay, but I have a question. Why did you help me?" I asked her. There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes and I could tell that Ember was speechless. No doubt that she had nothing to say to me. I saw her walk away from the living room and I saw that she went back to the kitchen to continue making the food. I continued to sit on the couch. I did not move at all for the amount of pain that I was in. I still could not believe how much stronger Plasmius was. I thought back to all of the new powers that I saw him do. Ecto-lightning, ecto-thunder, and ecto-wind. I could not believe it. I thought that Plasmius would have had only a fire-core, but it seems as if he has a neutral core like me. As I was thinking about the past battle that I had with Plasmius, I felt a bowl being placed on my lap. I looked and I saw that it was a bowl of pasta. I saw Ember walk off without a word. I grabbed the pasta and I started to eat it. To my surprise, it was really good. I continued to eat it and within moments, it was all gone. I was still hungry.

"Uh Ember, could I have some more please?"

"Alright." I heard clattering from the kitchen and within a minute, Ember came back to me with a second bowl of pasta. I ate it and within moments, it was gone. As soon as I was done eating, I set the bowl on the ground to the side and I went back to sleep. I groaned in pain as I went back to lay down.

_Ember's POV:_

I heard some more groaning coming from where Danny was sitting. I went to him and I saw that he went back to lie down on the couch. I grabbed the bowl that I saw him place on the floor and I picked it up. I put his bowl in the sink so that way I could wash it later. I looked over at Danny and I saw that he was sleeping. I went to the nearest closet and I grabbed a blanket and I put it over Danny. When I was sure that Danny was covered, I left the room. Before I left the room, I do not know why, but I kissed Danny on the forehead. I started to freak out.

'Oh my god. I just kissed Danny on the forehead. Am I starting to develop feelings for him?' I thought to myself. I went back to him and I saw how he was sleeping. It was cute. Trying to fight back a blush, I left the room and I went upstairs to my bedroom for I was getting tired myself. I went to bed, but before I went to bed completely, a thought came to my mind.

'Man, it is going to be hard to since here now since Danny is here.' With that last thought in my head, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lie**

_Ember's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up feeling refreshed, but when I woke up, I also woke up to smell as well. The smell that I was smelling was good. I got dressed and I went downstairs. When I was downstairs, I noticed that Danny was cooking. I could not believe it. I arrived in the kitchen and I saw that Danny was not wearing a shirt. This gave me a good look at his muscles. What I saw would have made any girl drool. I saw his chiseled chest, his strong back, the biceps, and I saw how tall he was. Looking at Danny made me wet. I could not believe it. No person was able to make me this wet before, but yet Danny was able to, but I had to control myself. Danny was still my enemy and I fight him on a daily basis. I went to the table and as soon as I sat down, Danny served the food that he was making. I looked at the plate of food that was served. I saw that Danny made eggs, sausage, and pancakes. I took a bite and when I bit into the food, it was good. I continued to eat the food that was in front of me that when Danny spoke up, I almost choked.

"So, I take it that you like it?" Danny asked. I had food in my mouth and I did not want to say anything to him as the food was in my mouth. I swallowed the food and I spoke up.

"I do, but I have a question. Are you still in pain?" I asked him.

"I am, but not as much that I was in from yesterday. I am partially healed up. It is a good thing that I am a halfa. I heal fast." That was the one thing that I envied the most. Danny was a halfa which means that he was half-human, half-ghost. In a way, I kind of wished that I was a halfa just like Danny, but I knew that would not happen. I continued to eat the food that was placed in front of me. I then, after a while, I was done eating. I was about to get up and put my dish in the sink when Danny grabbed it and put in the sink instead. I was not used to Danny being here and doing that. Once Danny took care of that, I went back upstairs to take a shower.

_Danny's POV:_

I just had finished the breakfast that I made for the both of us. I noticed that Ember did not talk that much at all when I made the food for her. I was kind of curious as to why she stayed silent. I saw her walk off and I heard her go upstairs. Within moments, I heard the shower running. I could tell that she was taking a shower. I decided to smell myself and when I did, I saw that I was stunk as well. I waited for Ember to finish taking her shower so that way I could take one before I left. I waited and within a couple of minutes, I heard the shower stop. I went upstairs and I saw Ember coming out of the shower. I waited for her to go to the bedroom and I started to take a shower. I tried to clean myself the best that I could without trying to open up any of the wounds that I still had. I was able to get myself cleaned up without a problem. As soon as I was dressed, I left a note for Ember.

"Ember, thank you for helping me, but I have to go back to my family. Thank you for the food for last night." I left the note on her bedroom door and I left her realm.

_Ember's POV:_

I was in my bedroom and I was getting dressed, well trying to find something to wear to be accurate. I looked through all of my clothes and I saw that most of my clothing was dirty. I looked through my closet and the only thing that I had not yet worn was a sundress of some kind. When I saw that, I blushed. What would Danny say when he saw me wearing it? I grabbed the dress and I put it on. As soon as it was on, I left my room. As I was closing my door, I noticed that there was a note. I read it.

"Ember, thank you for helping me, but I have to go back to my family. Thank you for the food for last night." I could not believe it. Danny was gone. Well, at least he did not have to see me wear this dress. I went downstairs and I saw how trashed my realm was. I looked at the kitchen and I saw that it was the only clean place in my entire realm. I then started to clean my realm. What I did not know was that Danny was going to be back at my realm.

_Danny's POV:_

I finally arrived at my parent's ghost portal. I knew that I would have to explain to them where I was for the entire day yesterday. I flew through the ghost portal and I sensed that something was wrong. Still in my ghost half, I flew around. I continued to fly around when I saw Vlad sitting with my parents in the living room. Not wanting Vlad's ghost sense to go off, I maintained a safe distance to where I was able to hear what my parents were talking about with Vlad.

"Oh my god Vlad, I can't believe that Danny died," I overheard my mom say. I could not believe it. My mom thought that I was dead. How could she think that? I was about to speak up when I heard Vlad.

"I know Maddie. Daniel was like a son to me. I am sorry to inform you how he passed."

"Can you please tell us one more time how he died," I overheard my mom ask as she was trying to fight back tears.

"No problem. Daniel was caught in the middle of a ghost fight between the ghost boy and another ghost. Daniel was shot in the chest by the ghost boy on accident and it left a big gaping hole right in the center of his chest. I saw the entire thing. I ran over to him and I saw the amount of pain that Daniel was in. He told me to tell you this. He said that he loves you two and that he was sorry." I could not believe the lies that Vlad was telling my parents. I wanted to make myself visible to all of them, but I knew that if I did in my current form, they would start shooting at me. I was about to fly off when I saw Vlad hand my parents something.

"Here you go. I know that this is hard for you, but this is his death certificate. I am sorry. Here is a photo of him as well before his untimely death." I could not believe it. Vlad was telling my parents lies and I know why. Vlad wants me as his evil apprentice/son and I was not going to fall prey to his charade at all. Before I left, I saw Vlad look at me. I could not believe it. How could Vlad see me while I was invisible? Was it another of his new powers? Before I left, I saw him fire an ecto-blast towards my direction and it was able to hit me. How could Vlad hit me while I was invisible and intangible at the same time? It makes no sense at all. I flew back to the Ghost Zone for I had some training to do. I was going to get back at Vlad. I continued to fly until I saw the realm door of the person who helped me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Together**

_Ember's POV:_

I was still cleaning my realm when I heard a knock on at my realm door. I went to the door and I saw Danny standing right before me. I looked at myself and I noticed that I was wearing the sundress right before him. I blushed right in front of Danny, but I was curious as to why he was back.

"Why are you back? I thought that you would be with your family," I asked.

"My family thinks that I am dead due to what Vlad told them." I could not believe it. Danny's parents thought that he was dead. I actually felt sad for Danny when he told me that. I looked at Danny's face and I saw that he was heartbroken.

"Why don't you come inside," I told him. Danny did come inside and I saw him go to the couch. As soon as he sat on the couch, I wanted to see how his injuries were doing. I lifted up his shirt and I saw that he was healing up nicely.

"Uh Ember, what are you doing?" Danny asked me.

"Nothing," I said to him. I put his shirt back down and I turned my face away from him. I did not want Danny to know that I was blushing. I got up and I resumed cleaning my realm. Time went by and I saw Danny get up from the couch and walk towards me.

"Ember, do you want my help?" Danny asked me. I looked at my realm and I saw how messy it was. Thinking that the help could not be bad, I nodded in Danny's direction. Pretty shortly, Danny was helping me clean up my realm. I could not believe it. I had one of my old enemies help me. I blushed at the thought. Some time went by and I looked at my realm. It was clean. Finally. I looked over at Danny and I saw him with a bag of trash in his hand. I saw him go outside of my realm and I saw him throw the trash away. I was happy that Danny helped me out. I looked at the time and I saw that it was getting close to dinner. I went to the kitchen and I started to make something to eat. Danny must have noticed me in the kitchen for I heard him walking.

"Do you need any help Ember?" Danny asked me. I could not believe the amount of help that Danny has been providing me. It was nice. I turned to look at Danny and I saw how close that we were. When I saw him, I blushed heavily. I saw Danny's face and I saw that Danny looked hot. That is when I caught my own actions that I had been doing around Danny.

'Oh my god. Am I starting to fall for the dipstick, I mean Danny? I know that he is a nice, caring guy that any woman would want,' I thought to myself. I continued to look at Danny and I knew that I had to answer him.

"You can help Danny," I said to him actually saying his name to him for the first time.

"Wow. That is the first time that you actually said my name," I heard Danny say.

_Danny's POV:_

I was caught off guard when I heard Ember actually say my name instead of saying either 'dipstick' or 'baby-pop'. Those are the names that she would usually call me.

"Wow. That is the first time that you actually said my name," I said to Ember. I saw Ember turn away from me. I could tell that she was blushing and I had to admit, it was cute. I looked at Ember carefully before helping her cook. I saw the way she was dressed and I saw how her face looked.

'Wow. Ember looks hot. I can tell that she cleans up nicely and the way that her face looks right now is just amazing. I think that I am starting to develop feelings for Ember,' I said to myself. I looked at what Ember was trying to make and I saw that she was making homemade mashed potatoes. I kind of pushed her out of the way to finish.

"Hey, why did you push me out of the way?" Ember asked me.

"I thought that I would finish the rest of the potatoes while you prepare the rest of the dish," I told her.

"Well, I suppose so and I did say that you could help. I will start making the ribs Danny." I could not believe my ears. Ember just called me by my name yet again. I looked at Ember and I saw that she was blushing again. I thought that it was cute whenever she blushed. I saw Ember prepare the ribs while I finished up with the potatoes. Within a couple of minutes, the both of us were done. I saw Ember go into the living room and I kind of followed her. I saw Ember blush as I sat down right next to her. Time went by and I looked over at Ember constantly. Each and every time that I saw her, I was getting excited being around her. I even felt myself getting hard. I wanted to kiss her right on the spot, but I knew that if I did that, she would hit me hard. I continued to look at her and I kept on getting aroused. I was about to go ahead and kiss her when I saw her get up. I saw her walk to the kitchen tending to the food. I saw her walk and I saw that she was swinging her ass from side to side. When I saw that, I was even more aroused. I could not believe it. One of my enemies was getting me aroused. I could not believe it, and it was one of my sexy enemies. I could not hold back. I walked to Ember and I knew that I had to do. I went to the kitchen and I stood behind her. When she turned around, I saw that she was shocked to see me right there.

"Danny, I did not hear you walking at all," Ember said to me. I went closer to her face and I saw her blush as I was getting closer.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Ember asked me. I grabbed Ember by the waist and I brought her in for a kiss.

_Ember's POV:_

I could not believe it. Here I was in my realm kissing Danny. I was in shock. I wanted to push Danny off of me, but something inside of me told me not to. As Danny was kissing me, I started to go weak at the knees. Not wanting to fall, I threw my arms around his neck and I brought myself closer to him. I started to kiss him back. Danny and I continue to kiss when Danny broke apart the kiss. I saw Danny lean his forehead on my head and I looked up to him.

"That was nice," I said to Danny. With my arms still wrapped around his neck, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could tell that he liked it. All of a sudden, the alarm for the oven went off and both Danny and I grabbed the food. I grabbed the ribs while Danny tended to the potatoes. Within moments, Danny and I had the food ready for the both of us. We went to the table and we sat down to eat. As we were eating, we heard a knock at the realm door. I looked over at Danny and Danny looked at me.

"Who could that be?" I said. I got up from the table and I opened up the door. Who I saw gave me a slight shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Danielle**

_Dani's POV:_

Here I was in the Ghost Zone flying to Ember's realm to meet her. The reason why I was flying towards Ember's realm was because Ember was the only other ghost in the Ghost Zone that actually took care of me. Danny in the human realm took care of me whenever I was there. Anyways, I was flying towards Ember's realm for I wanted to visit her. It has been a while since I last saw her. I continued to fly until I saw Ember's realm door in the distance. I approached her realm door and I knocked. I only had to wait maybe a minute when I saw Ember open up her realm. When I saw her, I was surprised on how she was dressed. She was dressed up pretty.

"Wow Ember. You are dressed up pretty," I said to her.

"Thank you Danielle. Are you here to visit me like always?"

"I sure am."

"Well then, come inside." I went inside her realm and when I was inside, I was in shock of who I saw. I saw Danny in her realm. I looked at Ember and I saw how she was dressed and I looked back at Danny and that is when it clicked. Ember and Danny are boyfriend and girlfriend. I was giddy when I saw this, but I did not show that I was giddy. I kept it bottled up. I walked up to Danny for I had a question to ask him, a quite embarrassing one to be exact.

"Danny, there is something that I have to ask you."

"What is it Danielle?"

"Not here in the kitchen. I want to talk to you in the living room." I saw Danny get up and I saw him walk to the living room. I walked right behind him.

_Danny's POV:_

I was in the living room for Danielle had something that she wanted to ask of me. I could tell that the way that Danielle was walking was that she had something quite embarrassing to ask of me and I already had a clue of what she was going to ask. She was going to ask me to be her dad, and I already knew the answer that I was going to give her.

"So, what is it that you want to ask me Danielle?" I said speaking up first.

"Well Danny, it is quite embarrassing to say."

"Let me guess. You want me to be your dad?" I said speaking up. I saw her gasp as I said that.

"How did you know that I was going to ask that Danny?"

"I saw the way that you carried yourself, and to tell you the truth, I have already known that I was your dad already. I always knew. Danielle, I would be happy to be your dad." I saw tears in Danielle's eyes when I said that to her. I could tell that they were tears of joy. The next thing that I saw was Danielle running to me and clinging onto me giving me a warm, loving hug. What I heard her say to me made me smile.

"I love you dad," Danielle said to me.

"I love you too Danielle. I am never going to let you go." I continued to hold onto her. I did not want to let her go. She was my daughter, my new family.

_Ember's POV:_

I looked over at Danny and what I saw was magical. I saw that Danny accepted of being Danielle's dad and I even had tears in my eyes. I looked at them and I saw that they were in a loving warm embrace. I did not want to break it up. I continued to watch them. I continued to look at Danny the entire time and I saw the amount of love that he had for Danielle. It was nice. That is when I knew that the feelings that I was recently developing for Danny was true. I did want to be with him. I knew that I had to tell him. I saw Danny and Danielle break apart the hug and I saw them walk towards the kitchen. I went back to the kitchen real quick and I grabbed another plate for Danielle. I set a place for her right in between Danny and me. I sat down and I saw Danielle sit right in between Danny and me. I had to admit, it was nice. The three of us all ate together and I had to admit, it was a nice feeling for me. I continued to look at Danny while I was eating and I could not get over the fact that Danny was now a dad. To me, that turned me on. I wanted Danny to take me. As we all finished dinner, I got up and I picked up the plates and placed them in the sink. I saw Danielle run to the living room and I saw her watch some TV. I saw Danny getting up to go to the living room, but I stopped him.

"What is it Ember?" Danny asked me. I did not say anything for I threw my arms around his neck and I started to kiss him passionately. Danny and I kissed like this for a couple of minutes when I broke apart the kiss. I brought my mouth up to his ear and I whispered into his ear.

"Danny, tonight, I want to scream your name," I said to him. I came back down and I saw Danny smiling. I was smiling as well. I saw Danny go back to Danielle and I saw the both of them continue to do some more father/daughter bonding. While they were bonding, I quickly went upstairs to my room to see the condition of it. I looked and I saw clothes everywhere. I knew that I had to get my room clean before I brought Danny into my room. As I was cleaning, a single thought came to me. I was about to have Danny Phantom in my bed. I stopped what I was doing and I blushed. I could not believe of what I was about to do tonight. I was going to give myself to Danny completely. I was able to break out of my daze that I was in and I continued to clean my room. Within a couple of minutes, it was completely clean. I went back downstairs and I saw Danny and Danielle still doing some father/daughter activities. It was a nice sight to see. I quickly went downstairs to the basement and I threw my clothes inside the washer. I went back upstairs and I saw Danielle getting tired. I saw Danny pick Danielle up and I saw him carry her upstairs. I followed after him and I saw Danny place Danielle in the guest bedroom. I decided to help Danny by pulling back the covers and help put Danielle to bed.

"Thank you for the help Ember," Danny said to me.

"Danny, it was no problem at all. Now, why don't the both of us get comfortable," I said to Danny in a sultry tone. Danny smiled when I said that to him. What I did not know was that one of Danny's friends, Sam Manson, saw both Danny and I head towards my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sam**

_Sam's POV – One Day Ago:_

I was concerned for Danny. It has been a couple of days since I last saw him. I have been to his house today and I found out from Mrs. Fenton that Danny has not yet returned. I still remember the battle that Danny had with Vlad earlier as well. I also remembered the new powers that Vlad used against Danny. It was a hard sight for me to see Vlad almost beat Danny or change Danny into a full-ghost. Thinking that Danny might be back now, I went to his house to see if he has been home. As soon as I arrived at Danny's house, I knocked on the front door. I had to only wait for less than a minute when Mrs. Fenton answered the door.

"Hello Sam."

"Hello Mrs. Fenton. Has Danny come home yet?" I asked her a bit concerned.

"I am afraid not and I am starting to become a little concerned as well. Danny would have called me by now letting me know that he is okay," Mrs. Fenton said.

"Knowing Danny, he probably will try to call you later on tonight. Sorry to bother you."

"It is okay Sam. Why don't you stop by tomorrow to see if Danny has returned."

"I will Mrs. Fenton. Good-bye." With that said, I left Danny's house and I went back to my house. I waited for time to go by and I saw that it was time for me to get to bed. I crashed and I waited for the next day.

_Sam's POV – The Next Day (Current Time):_

I woke up feeling refreshed from my sleep. I got up and I saw the time. Thinking that Danny might have returned home sometime last night while everyone was sleeping, I got up from bed and I got myself ready for school. When I was able to get myself ready, I walked to school. It took me about 20 minutes to walk to school. When I reached the school building, I saw Tucker. Since I only saw Tucker and not Danny, my concerns were growing.

"Tucker, have you seen Danny?" I asked him hoping that he might know.

"No I have not, but I am starting to worry about him. Danny would have called me last night if he was in trouble or anything."

"Same here. Let's just hope that we are able to see Danny when we get out of school."

"I agree." With those words said, Tucker and I went inside the school building and we waited for the school day to end. Seven and half hours later, both Tucker and I were exiting the building and we walked up to Danny's place. When we arrived, we noticed that Vlad was inside talking to the Fenton's. What was Vlad talking about?

"Hey Tucker, do you still have the listening bug that you left behind?" I asked him.

"I sure do." I saw Tucker press a couple of buttons on his PDA and within moments, the both of us heard the audio.

(Audio Track)

"Oh my god Vlad, I can't believe that Danny died."

"I know Maddie. Daniel was like a son to me. I am sorry to inform you how he passed."

"Can you please tell us one more time how he died?"

"No problem. Daniel was caught in the middle of a ghost fight between the ghost boy and another ghost. Daniel was shot in the chest by the ghost boy on accident and it left a big gaping hole right in the center of his chest. I saw the entire thing. I ran over to him and I saw the amount of pain that Daniel was in. He told me to tell you this. He said that he loves you two and that he was sorry. Here you go. I know that this is hard for you, but this is his death certificate. I am sorry. Here is a photo of him as well before his untimely death."

(Audio Track End)

Tucker and I could not believe of what we heard. Vlad was telling his parents lies. The both of us knew that Danny did not die at all. We both knew that Danny was fighting against Vlad and that Vlad beat Danny up badly with his new powers. Maybe Danny could have gone to the Ghost Zone to heal up. I looked at Tucker and I knew what I had to do.

"Tucker, you stay here. I am going into the Ghost Zone and I am going to see how Danny is doing. I know for a fact that Danny did not die at all and I am going to prove it." Tucker did exactly what I told him. He stayed behind while I was going to head into the Ghost Zone. I first waited for Vlad to leave the Fenton's. As soon as he left, I went inside swiftly and quickly as possible. I looked around and I saw a Fenton Suit for me to wear. I did not want to be affected by the Ghost Zone at all. I looked around and I made sure that the coast was clear before I went into the Ghost Zone. Satisfied that the coast was clear, I jumped into the Ghost Zone. I looked around and I went to each and every realm door that I saw. Hours went by and I felt myself getting tired. I was about to head back when I saw another realm door in the distance. I flew up to it and I noticed that the realm door had a window. I flew up to the window and what I saw hurt me. I saw Ember and Danny walk into the same room. I looked to see what room it was. When I saw that it was Ember's realm, I was mad and hurt. Danny was okay, that part I was glad about, but it was when I saw that Danny was with Ember. That is what broke my heart. I flew off when I saw this. I wanted to be with Danny. I wanted to be the one that Danny spends his life with, and afterlife. I wanted to be the special one for him, but it seems as if I was wrong. Danny was with Ember. I continued to fly off when I was thinking of ways for me to get back at Danny for breaking my heart and I was also thinking of ways for me to destroy Ember. As I was thinking of way, Vlad entered my mind. Vlad could give me the power that I could use to get back at the both of them and maybe at the same time, make Danny to come to me instead. With my plan of revenge set in stone, I used the jetpack that was on the Fenton Suit and I made my way to Vlad's Mansion. I continued to fly until I saw his ghost portal.

"This is it Sam. Once you step through, there is no going back at all." Taking a deep breath, I flew through Vlad's ghost portal. When I did, I saw Vlad as soon as I landed.

_Vlad's POV:_

Here I was in my lab trying to find out where Daniel could have gone to. I knew that I beat him up pretty badly to a point to where he could have fully died, but I did not. I already talked to his parents and I told them that Daniel died. I thought that by me saying that to them while Danny was in the room would have made Danny come to me as my apprentice, but I was wrong. Yeah, I knew that Danny was in the room when I was speaking to his parents when I told them that Daniel died. It was one of my new abilities that I developed. I am able to see a ghost, even if they are invisible. I looked at the map of the Ghost Zone that I had constructed and I already checked off all of the places that I have been to. I was about to put my stuff away when I saw someone fly through my ghost portal. I was surprised and shocked to see that it was young Samantha Manson.

"What do you want girl?" I asked her with venom in my voice.

"I need your help Vlad." When young Samantha said that to me, I was shocked. She needed my help. Help with what?

"What is it that would make me help you?"

"Danny Fenton. I know where he is." When she said that, I knew that I had to listen to her. I wanted to know where he was as well for I had plans to make him my son.

"Tell me where Daniel is and I will help you," I said to young Samantha.

"He is with Ember and they are together, and to let you know, what I need help with is that I need you to give me power to destroy Ember for she has taken the person, the only person that I have ever loved away from me. I want her destroyed." I could not believe it. I looked at her eyes and I saw the killing instinct in her. I could tell that she wanted to destroy Ember for taking away the only person that she loved, but when she told me why she wanted me to give her power, I changed my plans. I would use Sam to help me. I was about to go ahead and direct Sam to a new invention of mine when she spoke up again.

"Vlad, scratch that. I do not want to destroy Ember. I want to destroy both Danny and Ember at the same time." I looked over at Sam and what I saw made me tremble a bit. I saw a black aura around her. I was confused when I saw that. I looked at the aura once again and that is when I saw it. It was the aura of a dark soul. I thought that it was impossible in a human. I knew that it possible in ghosts, but not in a human. Upon seeing this actually got me excited to tell you the truth. I had to control my excitement. I walked up to Sam and I spoke up.

"Young Samantha, if you would please follow me. I have something that will give you the power that you need."

"Perfect. Show me."

_Sam's POV:_

I followed Vlad in his lab until he stopped at a machine in his lab. I looked at the machine and I saw that it was a pod like machine. I looked at it carefully thinking of what it might do to me. I was about to speak up and ask Vlad.

"Young Samantha, this machine here will allow me to inject ecto-plasm into your body at a molecular level thus allowing for you to have ghost powers to use at your disposal," Vlad told me. I smiled when he said that. To be able to have ghost powers to destroy the person who broke my heart. I walked towards the pod and I stepped right in Vlad's machine. I closed the lid to the pod and I prepared myself for the pain that I was about to endure.

"I will now start up the machine," Vlad said outside of the machine. I saw him walk to a console and I heard a couple of buttons being pressed. Seconds later, the machine started whirring.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was at the command console to make changes to young Samantha for her to have ghost powers to destroy the person that broke her heart. When she told me that, I was a little hesitant, but when she told me it was because of Danny, I had to help out. I started to press a couple of buttons to start up the machine. Within seconds, the machine was up and running with young Samantha inside. I then pressed another button that would allow for the ecto-plasm to be infused in her genetic structure.

"Oh, this is going to be good." I continued to finish up the start-up sequence and moments later, the machine was up and running. I stayed back and I saw that young Samantha was not showing pain at all.

'Wow, this girl is tough. Let's make a couple of additions to her genetic structure,' I thought to myself. While the machine was doing its job, I decided to input my genetic code into her, both human and ghost half. I also decided to make her look older as well. The machine continued to work while adding in the new additions to her. A couple of minutes went by and I saw the pod open up. When I saw young Samantha, I was taken by surprise.

_Sam's POV:_

I stumbled out of the machine when it was off. I tried to get my balance, but I fell. As I was falling, I felt a pair of arms catch me. I looked up and I saw Vlad. Not knowing why, I blushed when Vlad caught me.

"Thank you Vlad," I said to him.

"No problem Samantha. The process is completed. Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror?" I did as Vlad said. I went to the closet mirror and I looked at myself. What I saw took me by surprise. I saw that I grew another foot in height, my A-cup breasts grew to C-cup breasts, my hips were wider, my waist narrower, and I saw that my hair was even longer. I had to admit, I looked hot. Figuring that I now had a ghost half, due to what the machine did, I concentrated until I felt two rings travel up and down my body. I looked in the mirror and what I saw amazed me. I did have a ghost half, but my new ghost half looks exactly like Vlad's ghost half. Upon seeing this made me have to ask Vlad a question.

"Uh Vlad, why does my ghost half look like yours?" I asked him.

"I really don't know Samantha. Ecto-plasm can have varying amounts of side effects on different people. Not each and every person who undergoes the type of transformation like you have gone through will all look alike."

"That makes sense. By the way Vlad, thank you." I did not know what tempted me, but I threw myself at Vlad and I started to kiss him. I immediately caught of what I did and I let go. I was about to say something to Vlad due to the kiss that I gave him, but instead, Vlad came towards me and he started to kiss me. The kiss that he was giving me made my knees go weak. I noticed that Vlad broke apart the kiss and he just looked at me.

"I am sorry for that Samantha, but something inside of me told me to do it."

"It is okay Vlad. Now, it is time for you to train me how to use my new powers for the right reasons." As soon as I said that, I saw Vlad smile evilly. I could not wait to be trained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dani's Transformation and Proposal**

_Danny's POV – One Week Later:_

It has been a week since I have started to live with Ember and it has been a week since I have now been a father. It is great. Ember is also a great woman as well. I have also noticed that Ember has taken somewhat of a motherly role towards Danielle and I think that it is great. I looked at Ember and I thought to myself that she could be a great mother for Danielle. She has already taught Danielle so many new things. I went out to go and get the mail and I was looking through it. I saw bills, some advertisements, and I saw a letter for Danielle.

"Danielle, you have a letter," I said as I walked inside. I heard Danielle's footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw her stop right before me. When I saw her, I saw that she had a nice little dress on. She looked cute.

"My, isn't that a nice dress," I said to Danielle.

"Thanks dad. Ember got it for me. Ember has been really nice to me lately."

"I can tell, but back to what I was saying. You have a letter. Who knows that you are here in Ember's realm?"

"Frostbite. I told him to send the letter here so that way he can tell me if he is done with what I asked him to do for me."

"And what is that?"

"It's in the letter. Can I please read it?"

"Ah, I am your father and I get to read your mail. Let's see here. 'Oh young one, the serum that you asked me to make for you has finally been completed. It is ready whenever you come by again. I hope that you remember the side effect that I told you about. Remember, once you take it, there is no going back. Sincerely, Frostbite.' Danielle, what serum is Frostbite talking about?" I asked her.

"It is a serum to turn me into my proper age that I should be."

"And what age is that?" I asked Danielle.

"Truthfully, three years old. You see dad, I was going to take the serum before I met up with you again and ask if you wanted to be my dad. Also, I wanted to be your little girl that you would take care of." I looked at Danielle when she told me that.

"Well, if this serum is to make you my little girl, then let's go get it, but before we go, you have to bundle up. The Far Frozen is a very cold place. I will tell Ember that we are leaving."

"Okay dad." I saw Danielle run off to her room and I heard her ruffling through her new clothes that both Ember and I have gotten her during the time that she was here. I went upstairs as well and I walked into my bedroom. I opened up the door and there I saw Ember getting dressed in a pair of hip hugger jeans and a shirt. She looked sexy as hell when I saw that.

"Ember, I am going to the Far Frozen with Danielle. Would you like to come?"

"Why are you heading there Danny?"

"It seems that Frostbite, the clan leader, made a serum to change Danielle into her proper age. I asked her what her proper age was and she told me that she was actually a three year old. Would you like to come with me just to make sure that Danielle does not get hurt at all?" I asked Ember.

"Okay Danny. I will come with you."

"Thank you." I left my room and I knew that going to the Far Frozen would allow for me to do what I need to do as well. I waited by the door for both Dani and Ember. I did not have to wait that long for Danielle to come. I saw that she had a coat with her so that way she would not get cold. A couple of minutes after Danielle came Ember. I saw that she just wore a simple coat.

"So, are we all ready?"

"Ready," I heard from both Danielle and Ember at the same time. The three of us left and we made our way to the Far Frozen.

_Dani's POV:_

I could not believe it. I was about to be my true age. I could not wait at all. I continued to fly to the Far Frozen with my dad, I am happy to say or think that now, and Ember. As we continued to fly, I started to feel the cold. Knowing that we were getting close, the three of us went down and we landed on the snow. Within seconds of us landing, I saw Frostbite walk to us.

"Ah, I see that you have gotten my message young one. The serum that you asked me to make for you a couple of months is completed. I see that the Great One has come with you. Nice to see you Great One."

"It is nice to see you as well Frostbite."

"Young one, please follow me and I give you the serum that you asked for." The three of us followed Frostbite until we came to a big medical building. The size of the medical building was huge. The three of us continued to follow Frostbite inside the medical building. I saw Frostbite go to a case of some kind and I saw that he grabbed something.

"This is the serum that you asked for young one. There are two ways that it can be administered. It can be either through digestion or injection. Now, which one do you want?"

"Digestion," I said quickly without hesitation. I really hate needles. I saw that Frostbite was pouring the contents of the serum into a cup of some sorts for me to drink out of. As he was pouring the contents, I asked him a question.

"Frostbite, do you think that you can only give me enough for me to be turned into a three year old?" I asked him.

"Is that the age that you wish to be?"

"That is correct."

"It will be no problem at all." I saw Frostbite continue to pour the contents of the serum into the cup. Within a couple of seconds, Frostbite was done and he gave me the cup to drink. I quickly downed the serum down and I waited for the changes to happen. I continued to wait when I saw no changes.

"Hey, what gives? I thought that it was to change me?"

"It will young one. I have designed it to only work while you slumber. I designed it that way so it would be less painful."

"Oh. Thank you." I was about to leave when my dad stopped me.

"Dad, what is it?"

_Danny's POV:_

I saw that Danielle was happy to what she was able to do. In a way, I could not wait for her to be a three year old for me to raise. I saw that she was about to walk off when I stopped her.

"Dad, what is it?" Danielle asked me.

"Danielle, while we are here, I need to take care of something as well."

"What is that dad?" Danielle asked me. I focused my ice powers until I was able to make a small diamond from it. After the diamond was made, I grabbed a blank band that I had with me. I grabbed the blank band and the diamond and I used my ecto-powers to fuse the two together. I looked down at Danielle and I saw that she was confused.

"Danielle, this is what I need to do. Ember, please make me the happiest Phantom and marry me?"

_Ember's POV:_

I could not believe it. I was being proposed to, and it was by Danny Phantom. I had tears in my eyes when I saw Danny proposing with such a beautiful ring. I took my hand and I gave it to him. I felt him slide the ring on my finger and I continued to cry in joy. I looked at Danny and I lunged at him and I gave him the biggest kiss that I could give him. Danny was able to break apart the kiss that I gave him.

"So, I take it that the answer is yes?" Danny asked me.

"Yes Danny. I will marry you." I lunged at Danny again and I continued to kiss him. As I was kissing him, I heard squealing coming from Danielle. I broke apart the kiss and I went to Danielle.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"The reason why I am so happy is because you get to be my mommy." I smiled when Danielle said that. I could not wait to marry Danny. I was about to say something when Danny spoke up.

"Frostbite, I remember from reading the letter that you gave to Danielle that there was going to be a side effect. Can you please tell me what that is?"

"No problem Great One. The side effect is that Danielle will turn into a full-ghost thus ridding her of her human half." I could not believe it. Danielle was going to be a full-ghost just like me. I remembered that Danny was a half-ghost and I knew that he would not be a full-ghost just like the rest of us. The three of us were about to leave when Frostbite spoke up.

"Great One, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is that?" I heard Danny ask Frostbite.

"I do not know how to say this, but it seems that you are turning into a full-ghost as well. When I gave young Danielle over there the serum, I had my scanner bots scan you real quick and it shows that your entire body is almost filled with nothing but ecto-plasm. 85% to be accurate. Due to my calculations, if you stay in the Ghost Zone for another week, you will be a full-ghost just like the rest of us." I could not believe it. Danny was going to be a full-ghost just like Danielle and I. In a way, I could not wait. We could be a true family. I saw Danny walk to us and I saw him starting to fly. I could tell that he was ready to go. The three of us all flew together until we got back to my, I mean, our realm. When we got back, we saw both Johnny and Kitty waiting at the realm door.

_Kitty's POV:_

Johnny and I were waiting for Kitty to answer her realm door for the both of us were banging on the door for the past five minutes. I was about to leave when I saw Kitty in the distance. I saw that she was doing okay, but who I saw flying right next to her surprised me. It was Danny Phantom. I could not believe it. Why was Danny flying with Ember? I was about to fly towards her when she flew over to me instead.

"Hey Kitty. What are you doing here?" Ember asked me.

"I just wanted to stop by to see how you are doing, but since I see that Danny is with you, I have a question. Why is the person that you almost fight on a daily basis with you?" I asked her quite shocked.

"I will tell you everything. Danny, honey, can you please start dinner? I will be inside in a minute."

"No problem Ember." What I saw surprised and shocked me. I saw Danny Phantom, The Danny Phantom, kiss Ember McLain, on the lips. As soon as she went inside, I spoke up.

"Okay Ember. Tell me everything."

"Alright Kitty. Let's go inside and I will tell you everything." Ember led me inside her realm and when I saw her realm, I was surprised on how clean it was. Normally whenever I would visit her realm, it would always be trashed, but seeing it nice and clean impressed me. The both of us went to the living room and as soon as we sat down, she began talking.

"Okay Kitty. It all started a week ago when Danny came to my place seriously wounded. I thought at that time that maybe I could finish him off, but something told me not to. So, I brought Danny into my realm and helped him get better. When he was getting better, Danielle, the little girl came over just wanting to hang out. When she saw Danny, she was happy to see him. When Danielle was over here, Danny said to her that he would be glad to be her dad. When Danielle heard that, she was happy. Ever since I saw that happen, Danny and I have gotten closer. We just recently returned from the Far Frozen to get something for Danielle. While we were still at the Far Frozen, Danny proposed to me." Ember showed me the ring that she had on and I saw that it was beautiful. I could not believe it.

"Where did Danny get such a ring Ember?" I asked.

"Danny actually made it with his ice powers. I love it."

"I can tell Ember. I wish that Johnny could be more like Danny." Seeing that Johnny was not inside, I went outside and I saw Johnny tinkering away on his bike.

"Stop tinkering with that bike and get in here. There is something that I have to tell you."

"Yes my sweet." I saw Johnny come inside and when he sat down, I told him everything. I saw that he was shocked.

"I can't believe it Ember. That punk is not right for you."

"Shut it Johnny. Do you want me to banish you?" As soon as I said that to Johnny, I saw him flinch.

"I thought so. So Ember, when is the wedding going to be?" I asked Ember.

"To be honest, I do not know. Danny has not yet told me the date yet, but I hope that he tells me soon."

"Well Kitty, I am going to leave you alone now." I grabbed Johnny and I left Ember's realm for her to spend time with her new fiancé.

_Ember's POV:_

I just saw Kitty and Johnny leave my realm and I could tell that Kitty was happy for me. Just as they left, I heard Danny.

"Ember, dinner is done." I got up and I went to the kitchen and I saw the dinner that Danny made. It was mouth-watering. I saw that Danny made some steak with mashed potatoes and corn. It was good. The three of us all ate together. It was nice. When the three of us finished, I saw Danny do the dishes while I saw Danielle go to the living room. I saw that she was watching some TV. Some time went by and I noticed that Danielle was starting to get tired. Danny saw this as well. The both of us went upstairs and we were able to put Danielle in her bed. Before we left the room, I saw Danny kiss Danielle's forehead.

"Good night my angel," I heard Danny say to Danielle before we left. I closed Danielle's bedroom door and I looked at Danny.

"Come on tiger, it is time for both of us to scream each other's name." Danny did not have to wait at all. Danny grabbed me by the waist and he phased through our bedroom door. Moments later, we were in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up and I saw Ember right next to my side. Seeing Ember at my side made me smile. I could not wait to get married. I went to Ember's face and I started to kiss her nose.

"Danny, that tickles," Ember said waking up.

"Well, good morning to you too," I said in response due to what she said. I got up from the bed and I started to get myself dressed. As soon as I got dressed, I went to Danielle's room to see how she was doing.

"Danielle, are you up?" I asked through the door. I heard a small groan.

"Danielle, I am coming in," I said through the door. Again, I heard another small groan. I walked in and I went to Danielle's side and I tried to wake her up. When I was about to wake her up, I noticed that she looked like a three year old. Frostbite was right. It would only work while she was asleep. Seeing that she was still asleep, I tried to wake her up once more. This time I tickled her. As soon as I started to tickle her, she got up real quick.

"Glad to see that you are up Danielle," I told her.

"Okay dad. Wow. My voice sounds different."

"Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror?" I saw Danielle run to the mirror and I saw her squeal in happiness.

"Yeah, I am three years old now. I love it." I saw Danielle run to me and give me a hug. I picked her up and I returned the hug that she gave me. As I was giving Danielle a hug, I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Ember standing right behind me.

"Oh. Hi Ember. As you can see, the serum worked for Danielle. Oh, I can't wait to marry you."

"That is what I want to talk to you about Danny. When is our wedding date?" I already had an answer to this one.

"Our wedding date is in exactly 30 days. I was planning on having Clockwork as the priest for the wedding and Danielle to be the flower girl. Is that okay?"

"That sounds nice. I can't wait to help you raise Danielle. You are going to be the best husband ever." With Danielle still in my arms, I grabbed Ember by her waist and I pulled her in to give her the most passionate kiss ever. I was going to live happily together with my new family, or so I thought. What I did not know was that Vlad was going to try and destroy my special day.

_Vlad's POV – Vlad's Mansion – Current POV:_

I have been training young Samantha for the past couple of days and she has progressed beautifully. She is strong, she is agile, and she is cunning. Almost every attribute in a woman that I like. As we were sparring, I noticed that Sam stopped. I looked at her and I saw a good amount of sweat coming from her. No doubt she needed some time to rest up a little. I did the same as well. I grabbed a bottle of water and I chugged it down to help regain a little bit of my strength back. I looked back at Samantha and I thought on how far she has progressed. It was remarkable.

"Samantha, I must say, you have progressed beautifully these last few days during our training. I can tell that you have gotten stronger, but tell me something. What name are you going to use in your ghost form?" I asked her.

"To tell you the truth Vlad, I was considering of using the name Sam Plasmius." I blushed somewhat when Sam said that. For her to use part of my name as her own sounds nice. I looked at her and I saw her figure that I gave her. It was exhilarating. The figure that I gave her would have made any man want her. I knew that I had to tell her.

"Samantha, there is something that I must tell you."

"What is it Vlad?"

"To tell you the truth, and also unbeknownst to me, I have seem too fallen for you. You are an attractive woman and you are exceptionally brilliant."

"Why, thank you Vlad, but I also have to tell you something as well. Unbeknownst to me as well, I have fallen for you as well. You are strong and intimidating, the kind of qualities that I look for in a man." I could not believe it. The woman that I had fallen for has also fallen for me as well. I looked at her and I looked at my pocket. I hoped that what I want to do she will not reject me for. I mean, after all, the both of us are consenting adults.

"Samantha," I said first grabbing her attention, "there is something that I must ask of you and if I do not do it know, I will never have the chance."

"What is that Vlad?"

"Samantha," I went down on one knee and I looked at her," will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" I saw tears running down Sam's face due to what I asked her. No doubt they were tears of joy. I saw her extend her hand and I put the ring on her finger. What Sam did next surprised me. She latched onto me and she started to kiss me. I could not believe it.

"Vlad, I will marry you."

"I am glad, and I have something to tell you. It seems that one of my informants in the Ghost Zone told me that young Daniel is getting married to Ember in 30 days. I was planning on destroying his wedding and maybe right after that, we can get married."

"Vlad, that sounds like a perfect plan," Samantha said to me. For me, I could not wait to destroy Daniel and his little fiancé. They were both good as dead.

_Danny's POV – 30 Days Later:_

It was the day of my wedding day and I was getting myself ready to get married to the woman that I loved. I was nervous to tell you the truth, but I could not wait. I was finishing getting ready to walk down the isle for me to see my new beautiful wife. I had Johnny in the room with me.

"I still can't believe that you are getting married to Ember. I still say that you are not right for her." I looked at Johnny with a death glare when he said that to me. As soon as I did the death glare towards Johnny, I saw him flinch in fear.

"Good, now I am going to wait at the altar for my new wife." I walked until the chapel and I walked down the isle until I got to the altar. I looked at the priest that was for my wedding. It was Clockwork. I was happy that Clockwork was the priest for the wedding. I waited for at least a couple of minutes when I heard the wedding march start. I then saw Danielle, my daughter, the flower girl, spreading the flowers on the isle way and when she was done, I saw that she was standing right next to me. I looked down and I saw how adorable she looked in her little wedding dress. I looked at the doorway and I saw Ember walk down the isle way. I saw her and my jaw dropped. Ember was gorgeous in her wedding dress. I saw her walk until she got to the altar.

"Dearly departed, we are gathered here today to bring these two spirits together in unity. If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object," said a thunderous voice that could have almost been overheard everywhere. I looked around to see who could have said that.

"Disrupting a wedding. That is against the rules," Walker said.

"Who said that? Come out right now." I was furious. No one disrupts my wedding. No one.

"Why young Daniel. It is good to see you." I could not believe it, well I could believe it, of who I saw. It was Vlad.

"Vlad what are you doing here?"

"He is here to destroy you, you little pestering scum," said another voice. I looked around to see who could have said that until I saw a woman appear right next to Vlad's side.

"Who are you?" Ember asked.

"Me? My name is Samantha Plasmius fiancé of Vlad Plasmius." I was surprised when I heard Sam say that. I could tell that everyone was surprised.

"Sam, is that you?" I asked wanting to make sure that it was the Sam that I once knew.

"Yes it is Danny. It is me. Your precious Sam and I am here to destroy you."

"Why? What have I done to you?"

"You broke me Danny. You broke my heart. I came here to this festering Ghost Zone to get you back and when I found you, you and that hussy over there were together."

"Sam, I did not mean to hurt you."

_Ember's POV:_

"It is too late for apologies," I overheard Sam say towards Danny's direction. I was expecting Sam to charge towards Danny, but instead, I saw her charge towards me. One thing that Sam was not going to expect from me was a power boost.

"You think that I am going to go down that easy. Think again. Danny and I have been training our butts off while taking care of our daughter."

"Daughter?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, Vlad. I have a daughter. In fact you know her. Her name is Danielle. You know? One of your clones from a while ago. She is now my daughter." I could tell that Vlad was angry. I bet he was going to get Danielle to be his daughter. All of a sudden, the four of us started fighting. We were all evenly matched, but both Danny and I had the upper hand. Sam and Vlad were getting tired already. I was about to do another attack towards Sam when I saw that Danny put me behind his back. I saw him gather a lung full of air. Seeing the attack that Danny was about to do, I covered my ears. I saw both Vlad and Sam get hurled back by the force of Danny's ghostly wail.

"I will get you, Daniel. You best be on your guard. Come on my love. Let's go." Both Sam and Vlad left.

"There we go. We took care of them. Now, I know that the wedding hall is destroyed, do you want to finish the ceremony?" Danny asked me.

"Danny you do not have to ask. Let's get Clockwork." With that, Danny and I finished the ceremony and every ghost in the Ghost Zone congratulated us. Both Danny and I knew though that they were not finished with Sam and Vlad by a long shot.

_Vlad's POV – Human World (Amity Park):_

Sam and I had our wedding a couple of hours after we left the Ghost Zone. We had a large wedding. The only people that were there were people that wanted to revenge on Danny Phantom.

'Oh Danny. You do not know the hornet's nest that you stirred up. I guarantee you, I will get you and everything that you hold close to you.' I thought to himself. I then decided to focus on my new life with Sam.


End file.
